User talk:Odst grievous
"You have new messages (last change.)"' Survival of the Fittest Yes you are. It may be sponsored by the OOMAS, but I'm the one that brought the Idea to this wikia so you could ask me questions too. IceBite 18:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Feanor: "At your command" Sure you can use him. As for the prologue...... I'm, already offering that to Pokermask, but don't worry, you'll get your chance (of course since you're from halo fanon......) if he says no, we'll see. RE:Eritko Yes, you can. Re:U want to? Sure! Feanor (Fee-ann-oar) TFB Trail Thanks! The next trailer will be up in late Summer (hopefully). I hope we can be friends, too! SOTF Sure, after Abc8920 SOTF Your turn! Notes I like your episode of SOTF, but to let you know, Shadow Jaller is a good guy. Just to let you know in the future. SOTF You're allowed to write multiple SOTF Ok Re: What?!?! RE:Deadliest Bionicle Soon.I wrote the first chapter. ??? Yes it is Mirtah. Thanks for reminding me about the picture. There are loads of pages I keep forgetting to edit/create. How did you guess it was Mirtah, though? Lucky Poor Karael indeed...I'm going to make Her Last Breath as dramatic as possible, since it all revolves around that one incident. congrats I hope our people work together in the rescue of jaca. 1300796803 00:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) correct Personally, I didn't expect them to win either, I was hoping Charon was. 1300796803 14:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Magnex+Zaeron Yes, I think that they can work well toghether. By the way, do you want to join The Living Order? Simple Just put your user name on the list of users. SOTF 2 Sure Soon Zaeron's Blog Mibbit Mibbit again Re: Zaeron's Blog SOTF Sure SOTF Yeah, you do. Hi! Please enter. Self MOC TOA TEAM YES you can also can you make some edits on BIONICLE sets and creations Wiki Re:Hi Story your KMES entry could you re-enter it with some white on it??? SUre! cool cool re-entry enter SOTF Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius is done if you want to write a chapter. You sick basterd Dude, I have PLANS FOR THE EOTK IN SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!!!! However, they involve them neither dying or winning......by the way, when Pyroketox regenerates again (and no matter what, he WILL!!!!!!)EOTK will rise and save EVERYONE (even Vezon and Altor from Teplate's plans, which are supported by Tazzuk and are already done: (SPOILER) Maledict has returned, only NOONE knows where he is))Altor WILL be sorry...... (Dont worry, not in a 'he will die again' way, more like a 'Pyroketox will save his a**' way) By the way....... Wanna join my new wikia, http://hellcat.wikia.com? Contest Re:The Move All articles and images will be transported safely to the new CBW, so don't worry, you wont have to rewrite your articles. --Toatapio Nuva 16:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) NOTE Please let as many people who are writing chapters know as you can. IceBite wants Pyroketox and Makuta Maledict to fight one final battle for control of Sitrius's universe (which Pyroketox will win, but sacrifices himself to save the others from Acid Lava, which is what kills Maledict.) So DO NOT KILL Maledict or Pyroketox and DO NOT Write the end of of ......Way the World Ends. Sure you can You can surely join. The Part Story Sure you can. TCOGM Hi, I'm Teammcb from The Creators Of Gigas Magna. We have a voting page for what goes on the main page. Links: The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Voting, The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Main Page Casting Call Of course you can! Who are you auditioning for? RE:Your contest #Four entries #A MOC with some new designs Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ' Please enter. Toa MoC Contest You've won a prize! Check it out on the Toa MoC Contest page in the "winners" section! --Kopakamata97 17:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE KARZAHNII? What does "Odst" even mean? --Kopakamata97 17:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Vote can you please vote on my poll on my user page Answer Please don't call me Jose. IT'S NOT MY REAL NAME! And I'm not doing work on it because I think ToaFairon should start it so we can get a clear idea of what's going on. Makuta Morgoth Don't worry. I'm familiar with Tolkien's Storyline, so I understand. Demo-Makuta Contest Any amount Best on the Wiki MoC Contest Notification Dear Odst grievous, I know I'm not supposed to, but I think I want Toa Zaeron to win in the Best on the Wiki MoC Contest. Ok, it's naughty, because I'm the JUDGE! --Kopakamata97 20:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Wow..... Thanks, really! =D -RandoMaster07 (4th September 2009) invited Please enter the Roki Building Contest. 1300796803 21:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Karael + Mirtah It depends. Is it an alternate universe or something? If yes, then you can use them as a definite. If not, then when is it set? How many years before/after the Rising? Series Okay then, but only Karael. Mirtah is still dead, even in my stories. Would you... Would you enter this Toa MoC Contest? It is about to end. Your Series Sure, I'll help out. The sidekick I choose would be Ventx, as he is a Vorox. what he said ^ i added my guys to your list for people, just an fyi, the 2 of them are gunna focus more on killing EACH OTHER they HATE eachother, so hand cuff em together and watch em strangle eachother lol * *i didnt wanna undo it * *^that origanlly said siffy thats ok, if they were than that would be the conditions, and i dont think thats teh actualpercentage actually * mirror sequel i dont know why you said "keep" but im just trying to keep up a good story. not on my terms! not really, i was just thinking of those who are too young for that kind of talk. I mean, I use it in regular speech, but not around kids. I think the owner of the wiki told me about it once, but I deleted it long ago...so it wouldn't be there. By your username, I see you like star wars. Same here. Thought you might like my wiki, Custom Storyline Star Wars Wiki. No No, i'm not. I'm bdanimation. :Hello! Would you like to vote in my Contest?Tuma1219JOIN! congrats. malok got 5th in my contest BTW, there needs to be a club leader. Fear my Power!!! Ok then... If KylerNuva can't join the BBSP, then how about you? There's nothing to be skeptical about. We're here for the same reason you're here. To expand on the storyline and make new ones. Order of the Makutaverse Would you like to join the Order of the Makutaverse? It's Biogecko's club, and we want you in it! Magneon canonity Depends. what would you like his role to be? Alright. Since i have my storyline all worked out, he'll have to be non-canon. Obi-Wan Really? Voice Yes, that's my real voice. well well thats better than me I am stuck on king dedede with a mask and an eletric hammer thankyou thank you for the help I willl be sure to remember Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition Yes. Yes you may join. TIL Hello,Odst grevious,you have been invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 19:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) #7 Winner Congratulations,Odst grievous!Your M.O.C.,Malok,won 7th place in my M.O.C. Contest!Jareroden97 20:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) f want ot be freinds? im soory about vadalizin i changed my mind i was going to vadaliz but now ill contribite Micheal23 20:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see. Long time no see dude. Good Good, look at y new Vakax, he got upgraded. Re: Thanks!And season 2 is coming very soon. UPDATE:Season 2 has begun! Yes I am back, but I'm not trying to be a mocer and story creator. I'll make a moc out of spare parts I find or legos, but I am mainly an editor. Tell anyone and everyone, the choice is yours. But I am back and here to stay. Xander KeyZ The Eternal War Contest The Eternal Game contest has begun! Enter your MOCs now! ok You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Odst grievous, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Re:Mission Into Darkness Sure,you can write a chapter,and use any of your M.O.C.s you want! TDC Would you like to join TDC? [[TDG|'That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']][[TDC|'Guy']] vote on my poll and read my blog Potty mouth Ah, heck with them. Fugg is completely made up and if is soooooo bad, then why is it even used on the main page? Not only that but they ripped off my character's name: Matu. But oh well, they're entitled to their opinion. Thanks for telling me pal :) TEGC I have enough authors for Part One, but yes, you can write a chapter in Part 2. And Hello, ODST. Lord Varkanax has chosen to invite you into the club The Creators of Xaterex. Accept on his talk, or Skorpix will eat you. I think i know About the U S**k thing on Jodol's talk. I checked the history. I think its Bionicledude himself! Baterra1202 13:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Question Is Assassinations and Hunters related to Toa vs. Hunters? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 05:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness The rest of the chapter is up to you, and please, feel free to use any of your characters!}} Jareroden97 17:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Mission Into Darkness Great chapter! Just one question, was it Zaeron that knocked out "Lethal"? Jareroden97 18:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Killcount My dear friend Odst Grevious. You have (possibly accidentally) entered 2 characters too much in Killcount. Please select two characters to not compete. Thank you. Host and Writer VNT Talk Rare Kakama Nuva What is the color of your rare Kakama Nuva? Zaeron Hey Odst, I was wondering, could I build my own version of Zaeron, for taking pics from MID? Jareroden97 01:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure Zaeron can appear.Toa Keos 23:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Whoa This is SPARTA!!! [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] :Yeah, pretty much. ^_^ [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) malok I am starting to formulate the first episode of Deadliest MOC but i nocticed their was no appearances section on Malok's page so if you could please help me by giving me a link to a story or video (or multiple of either or both) that gives me a good feel for his powers strengths weaknesses and weapon use [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Thanks Thanks! More to come! Hello Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be portrayed as Zaeron. I already have the sprite finished; all I need is a yes from you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Custom Bodies Hey Odst I wanted to build a custom body for one of my MOCs and I did but it was really REALLY bad... So I was wondering if you could help me out with building one. It would be greatly appreciated and if you can't then no hard feelings and I'll just keep trying. Thank you. Phyrrus362 out. Crib to coffin 21:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And it does help! Phyrrus362 out. Crib to coffin 23:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) FOR 97! BIONICLE is dead, now sit down and Shuddup, be thankful we have HF and the storyline 02:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Would you like Zaeron to be in an upcoming project of mine? It's not a story and sadly (for you), I can't tell you what it is. XD But i can tell you that it will use Zaeron's sprite. The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 01:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) SOTF Domination 4-6 Hey. Could you help Collector to finish of his chapters? Would like to see them done and I don't have time to write them by myself. //Pokermask I'm back. I'll mainly reside on the HS Wikia, but I'm back. FINALLY! It's good to be back. IceBite 18:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna join an RP on mibbit--'Evilkitteh' 02:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) SOTF Could you help Collector a bit and help him finish his chapters for Domination? If not, ok then. //Pokermask Zaeron I kinda intend on adding Zaeron to Demons from Hell: The Stories of Maledict, ok? IceBite 17:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey ODST. Just stoping in to say hey. I also wanted to ask you, could you post the other pics of your SP? If I seem pushy, I don't mean to, but I wanted some more pics for his gallery, considering the only ones there are him getting seduced kissed by Lothia. :p ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 03:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Im confused What is Canon and Non Canon? Piraka king 19:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) TEG Blog Hey, Odst, could you read and answer my Blog Post? It's about something EXTEREMELY important for people who entered TEG. Varkanax39 19:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Aator Hey Odst, I saw Aator appeared in HiS, and I need to inform you he is NO LONGER a Bohrok of Kraata Powers, just an upgraded Kohrok-Kal. So when he appears again in the story, please remember that. TSC I was about to ask you that XD. I think I'm doing TSC alone, sorry. But since I was hoping to get you and other people who wanted to write TSC's original draft, I'm working on a blog post that details a sort of companion story to TEG and TSC. So if you still want to write this new story, I'll leave you a message with the plans. Excellent! I'll send you the plans for the TEG companion story soon. DUDE!!!!! Where are you? You haven't been on the other wikia for a while! IceBite 23:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I've been really busy this week. I'll try to get the plans to you later today... Varkanax39 14:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I didn't exactly get what you were trying to tell me. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 20:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Invited Hello! You have been invited to join BIONICLE FTW!!, join, or I will eat your unhappiness! —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 23:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll explain. Trillions of years ago, a small trickle of water streamed from nothing. It expanded until globe of water formed, and fell over a globe of rock. Ennithek (info out-of-date), the "Thought-giver", gave the water thought, thus giving it sentience also. Niha is any trace of water, ice, or water vapor that exists in the universe, and can formulate at one or more places at once, as long as water exists in that place. Her bodily form is highly pressurized water. Her emotions are also tied to the seas, rivers, and clouds. Hope that's enough. --[[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 19:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Will Niha be featured in HiS soon? [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 00:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) heyy, Its me dragoon from pjoffw. So is the wiki like a fanfic wiki or what? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 00:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Invited Okay, so you'll be working on ''Remnants. ''Thanks for deciding to work on this project. Just one question, though: do you have an email address that I can send the plans to? Or should I send them using wikia? 'Varkanax ' 17:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I understand completely. I'll send you the plans shortly. 'Varkanax ' 21:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) She'd be a Matoran on Metru Nui, attending school in Ga-Metru. [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 14:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Niha becomes a Toa around the time the Visorak hordes arrive on Metru Nui. That's probably around late 0 AGC - early 1 AGC. She joins the OoMN around one month after she becomes a Toa. Any meetings from Order members and the like beforeand should happen in the last 1,000 years BGC. And remember: from 1,000 BGC to 200 AGC she has the mentality of a 14 year-old girl. Every hundred years until 1,000 AGC she gains one mental year of maturity. Any amount of years after 1,000 AGC she has the mental age of an 18 year-old woman. [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 14:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps the "Unknown diversion" on Niha's page could be a run-in with the OoMN? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 18:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and to make our storylines cohesive, do you think Zaeron could be the trainer of Niha? It would work well because most of Niha's training isn't covered in my storyline. The first training session would be covered in ''A Toa, and their last mission together would be covered in it's sequel. So, what do you think, could you cover what's in between in HiS? [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 00:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Great! How far away is Niha's first appearance? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 00:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Just remember her mental age: 14 years at the beginning of training, and 1 extra year every 100 real years.[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 01:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Her first training is going to be in the Epilogue. [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 19:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) So, this is where you went to ODST. It kept me up at night wondering what happened to you sometimes. Good to see you're here. Familiar faces are always nice to see after a long time. -User:AuRon the champion Yo What's Up Hey, Do you remember me, man? I'm back. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata'']]'' ''[[User Talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 16:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I saw your comment on my recent blog post, and I'm just curious, what are some of the confusing things in the XMS? I ask because I'd like some examples of points where the storyline is confusing, to see how I can improve it. If you could give me a few examples that'd be great. VarkanaxTalk 21:52,2/5/2012 Well, TEG's beginning is non-canon, as is Shardak's involvement in the Games. Blast's and Fairon's is canon, but the first few chapters are non-canon to the storyline. I plan to rewrite the beginning chapters of TEG at a later date. Thanks. VarkanaxTalk 22:02,2/5/2012 Hey, dude. Just wanting to know how you've been doing, and how math's going. On another note I heard you left HCS for some time again, which is sad as I really would have liked to see Whisper come to an end. On another note you might want to check out my wikia, Tales of the Unknown. It's a bit similar to HCS yet darker and more mature. I have listed it as my website on my profile. Your's most sincerly, Mortalitates P.S.: I don't know why but my other comment vanished together with my talk page, so I sent you this again Mortalitates 20:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC)Mortalitates Are you going to continue writing and posting videos on youtube? -AuRon. I'm sorry I haven't told you any sooner! As for Niha, I'm sorry, but you'll have to use her differently. If you would, just change the name of that little matoran Zaeron asked to return the map. Thanks! As for who Niha is, she's not a Toa, but she's not the ultimate water-goddess thing she was earlier. I can't tell you much right now. I may have a few ideas floating around for Challix. He can't be used, if that's what you mean. I'm so sorry, I just kind of changed them for the insert number hereth time. I have no other canon characters that are of CBW knowledge that you would be able to use at the moment. Sorry again. [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] [[User:BionicleKid/Stories|(Stories|]][[User:BionicleKid/Characters|Characters)]] 18:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) A Small Request Due to not having adequate spare time, I haven't really been following ''Haunting in Shadows for the last six months or so. However, I did agree to let you use a few of my characters, and as I do like to keep my aforesaid characters' pages up-to-date, I was just wondering if you would mind informing me when/if you use them? I'd appreciate it very much. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, that's fine. Oh, and Canjar's a 'he', by the way. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 15:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Regarding your earlier message; I understand your confusion and I'd like to clear a few things up: #His name is Toa Chronovon. I was under the impression that he had a page, but it must have been deleted. I wasn't aware of the redirects/redlinks. #Chronovon is a Toa of Stone and the leader of Keatora Nui's elite police force (Keatora Nui is an island city that exists in my storyline in Spherus Magna's far future). He wears a Kanohi Garai, carries a sword and a pistol, and he has a built-in communicator located on his helmet. #I hope you're not under the impression I want him to play a large part. First off, it's your story, not mine, so my characters would therefore play a much smaller role, if one at all. You don't have to use Chronovon if you don't want to; I'll understand. If, however, you do decide to use him, then hopefully the above post clears up and confusion you may have on the subject of this character. I'll be looking forward to the next Haunting in Shadows update. Baterra1202 No problem. 12:07, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Zack I've been trying to contact you for ages . . . how are you? ... What Were We doing again? xD 20:54, June 9, 2012 (UTC) MOC contest New MOC contest! Enter and/or vote here! Hello Hi Odst grievous, I'm I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! (talk) 02:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC). i am kinda new around here but i am one of the top user's at the custom hero factory wiki. anyway i noticed in one of a blog posts that you where suffering form an "addiction to a song of fire and ice and game of thrones". Well i wanted to tell you that i am a huge fan of ASTFI and GoT and i plan on posting a few character pages that i heavily based off of the series. Its pretty cool to find another fan of the series on this wiki thanks I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! (talk) 02:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) thanks I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! (talk) 15:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay...so I am a YJ fan and found thsi avatar which I currently have with superboy and Robin. I liked it cuz I thought it was a good representation of their friendship, though I would've liked shirts. Then I realize that thsi Robin's head looks just like Michael so a heda shot is his new pic. Then I realize- this could be a pic of Michael and Zack having guy time! (Zack left, michael right.) Superobin 23:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 Hello. Season 3 of the old series Survival of the Fittest is soon coming. So I just came by to ask if you would like to return as a writer for this season. Whatever you would like to or not, I will accept your decision. You can enter some characters if you would like to as well. You can enter up to 8 characters. When it has reached 100, the third season will begin. Thanks for taking your time reading this message. Old Friend Guess who's back? [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|''' Has Returned']] 15:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Finishing Touches Hello Odst grievous, I've gone over some of the creations you've done and i've realized that most of the pages you've created no longer (or never have) existed. My best bet is that lots of users, including myself, and the visitors would appreaciate it if you could please finish those pages. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, it's just those pages can't be left blank all the time, otherwise they might as well have never even existed to begin with, thank you for your response. DronesFoul (talk) 14:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi man, sorry to victimize you again. I' m mesaging because I'd like to know your stance on any future Quester stories involving Zack. Leafy said I coudl do as I wished with Ava, so i'd liek to know- do you have plans fro Zack, or would you like me to ignore him in future stories, or can I hijack him and write what I want? Or do you want me to run all my ideas by you? Thanks for your time. I am a Warrior. 22:29, March 12, 2014 (UTC) The Eternal Game 2014 Registration http://eternalgame.freeforums.org/da-rules-t5.html You will need to create an account, and read the above rules. You will also need to create a character profile for your entry(ies) on the forum. Link: http://eternalgame.freeforums.org/the-contestants-f9.html McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100'